legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sim533/Q3
Here are the key highlights from Q3 for LEGO Minifigures Online! * LEGO Minifigures Online is a cross-platform free-to-play game targeted at kids aged 7-12 as well as LEGO fans of any age * What defines a game in the ”Free to play” space is the free entrance to the game where you can play the whole game, or parts of it, for free * The Company will for LEGO® Minifigures Online continuously evaluate different business mechanics in the “Free to play” segment and change and adapt according to market needs * Typically a game in the ”Free to play” space will start soft with focused marketing in limited markets while constantly tweaking and even changing game and business mechanics for months and years after commercial launch * Revenues will typically follow the same trend, starting soft for then to be grown constantly as the game evolves over months and years * The Company strongly advises investors to seek more information about the game industry in general and the ”Free to play” space in terms of revenue expectations in particular * LEGO Minifigures Online left Open Beta on October 1st as planned, and released fully localized for German, French and Spanish. A revised website went live, fully localized and with a simple one-click access to the LEGO Minifigures Online installer * The launch phase for the game spans the period from October 1st 2014 until April 2015. In that period new platforms and markets will be launched, and all game features and metrics will be optimized and tweaked * New set of 16 Minifigures to be released in retail stores by LEGO in January 2015, with code integration to the LEGO Minifigures Online game * The initial numbers coming from the first weeks of live data coming from LEGO Minifigures Online currently indicate that it will take longer than planned to achieve the initial internal target for player and revenue in 2014 and 2015 *In October, Funcom signed a co-development and co-marketing agreement with Intel Corporation. The agreements include significant development support that will see the game optimized for Intel powered platforms * In October, Funcom also signed a co-development and co-marketing agreement with Amazon Inc. The agreement will see the game optimized for Amazon Fire TV and HDX tablets. * Funcom will also work closely with both Amazon and Intel to promote the game in various online and retail channels as well as industry exhibitions and events * The Macintosh version of the game is currently tested before its release. Both the iOS and Android tablet versions are currently in Closed Beta *The game is constantly tweaked and updated based on player feedback and metrics. ** Recent updates currently include: **All 16 LEGO Minifigures from Series 12 **Physical toy integration via redeemable codes that unlock minifigures in the game **Elemental affinity system – increasing the need for more minifigures in your collection **New repeatable challenges in a brand new game world **Achievement System – drives repeat play and engagement **Improved map systems **Improvement on the overall data capturing tools *In the weeks and months ahead updates will include ** Focus on improving the funnel, new user engagement, retention and conversion **'All 16 LEGO Minifigures from Series 13 – to be released in January 2015' **'New game modes to be added from the start of the game' **Continued adjustments of the monetization and offers **Support for new platforms, including iOS and select Android tablets Category:Blog posts Category:News